


7 Days of clues

by Chacoalmannite



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacoalmannite/pseuds/Chacoalmannite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The agents started to have suspicion about Elizabeth and Reddington.</p><p>So they investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Days of clues

Monday

It was like any other day.

Raymond Reddington the concierge of crime would come striding into the office and tell them that he had a new name on the list for them.

But today while Elizabeth was working next to Donal Ressler, he noticed something rather odd about Liz. 

"Liz, why are you wearing a ring? I thought you stopped wearing it after Tom."

"Oh, this?" Liz turned to Donald. " I just want to wear it, got it while I was on holiday."

"Whatever, it suits you anyway" He mumbled and got back to work.

\-----------------------------------line break------------------------------

Tuesday

They just caught another blacklister, the guy was a bit difficult to find but they managed anyway.

"Hey Liz! Wanna go get a few drinks with us" Samar asked from the car.

"No thanks, I had other plans today."

" Okay, see you tomorrow then"

Liz walked away and got in Reddington's car.

Samar saw this and thought 'Why is she going with him?'

\---------------------------------line break---------------------------------

Wednesday

"Hello Donald!" Red' voice greeted him from the entrance. Behind him walking, was Liz.

"Morning" Don greeted Liz and red with questioning glance to Liz that said'Why are you here with him and late?' 

"He picked me up from my house, I woke up late." Liz told him.

"Did something good happened yesterday night?" Don asked smirking

"Well, you can say that." Liz blushed and sneaked a glance at Red when she thought that nobody was looking.

Don saw all of that.

\---------------------------------line break---------------------------------

Thursday

Reddington was talking with Aram about the case.

"Agent Mojtabai can you find informations about this guy?" Reddington gave Aram a piece of paper.

" Sure, is this our new suspect?" He reached out and saw something on Reddington's hand.

"Mr.Reddington, is that a ring? I thought that you are single"

"I wear it for someone special to me" Reddington answered 

"Nevermind me, please get on with the search."

 

\---------------------------------line break---------------------------------

Friday

Liz was hurt and was recovering in the Hospital.

Agent Cooper was going to go into the room to visit but before he could walk in he saw Reddington was already in the room.

He heard Reddington talking "Oh honey, I almost lost you, please don't scare me again.......'

Agent Cooper walked out while thinking 'Honey...?'

\---------------------------------line break---------------------------------

Saturday

Everyone in the office except Liz and Reddington got together to discuss something.

Agent Cooper said 

"Has anyone noticed anything different or odd with Agent Scott and Reddington?"

"Liz got a new ring that I saw on Monday " Don said

"What kind of ring?" Agent Cooper said

"Well, I is a gold band with platinum design in a shape of heart"

"Wait, I think I saw that kind of ring somewhere..." Aram spoke

Then something hit him

" I saw it on Mr. Reddington's hand!"

"What?! Are you sure Aram?" Don asked.

"Yes I am sure" 

"I heard Reddington called Agent Scott 'Honey'..." Agent Cooper spoke,voice trailing

" I saw Agent Scott leaving in Reddington's car" Samar quipped.

Agent Cooper made up his mind and said

" I think that this ought to be investigate."

\---------------------------------line break---------------------------------

Sunday

Cooper, Don, Samar, and Aram are doing a surveillance in front of Liz's house in a Van.

They saw Liz walking out of the house and that was a chance to put cameras in her house.

Aram and Don pick locked the front door and went in.

They came face to face with a grinning Reddington in a pajama.

"Well well, hello Amar and Donald"

"What are you doing here Reddington?" Don asked 

"Why, I live here of cause"

Then everything clicked.

Liz is married to Reddington!

"Oh my god! Liz is married to you?!" Don screamed.

"Yes and?" Red drawled.

"Nothing Mr.Reddington, Good day" Aram dragged Don out and went to the van.

"Don't say anything, I heard all of it" Cooper said holding up a hand.

They could not believe it! Reddington is with Liz!

"Let's go to the bar" Cooper spoke

\---------------------------------line break---------------------------------

"Well, It took them a week to figured it out didn't they" Red spoke

" I guess they did" Liz laughed

"Come here sweetheart, you owe me a bet" Red said

"What bet Mr. Reddington?" Liz asked purring

"This bet Mrs. Reddington" Red pulled Liz into his arms and kissed her.

\---------------------------------line break---------------------------------

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chacoalmannite!
> 
> Hello everyone this is my seconfpd fanfic toon of the Blacklist.
> 
> Please read and comment! No flames please.
> 
> I Do not own any of these characters.


End file.
